The ISO/IEC 14443 standard includes four parts, i.e., physical characteristics, radio frequency interface energy and signal interfaces, initialization and anti-collision, and transmission protocols, and also includes two patterns, i.e., Type A and Type B. This standard solves the technical problems in the communication field of passive (no power supply in a card) and non-contact, and has the feature of more rapid and convenient communication. At present the ISO/IEC 14443 Type A has been widely applied to mobile payment, channel control, charging in public transportation, checking work attendance, access control, etc., and the Type B has been primarily applied to the second generation of resident identity cards in P. R. China, both of which have very broad application prospects.
The ISO/IEC 14443 standard relates to communication via an air interface without any physical or visual contact, and this feature enables it to be widely applied but at the same time causes it to face a variety of security threats. For example, an attacker may listen to or illegally intercept information exchanged between a proximity card and a proximity coupling device; falsify the legal proximity card by duplicating or counterfeiting it; read remotely confidential information in the proximity card through the proximity coupling device at high radio-frequency power and then decipher the information in the proximity card by using a backend server for the purpose of obtaining illegally the information, etc., and various attacks have been emerging all the time. Due to the absence of a security protection mechanism for the air interface in the ISO/IEC 14443 standard, increasing applications of various products using this standard have come with a growing number of insecurity accidents of various applicable cards, including counterfeiting, information wiretapping, tampering, etc., thus endangering personal property and also causing social turbulence to thereby degrade public security.